Our Greatest Mistake
by D.S.K.27-FT
Summary: Full summary inside. Warnings: Multiple crack pairs. StiCy, StiZa, RogueZa and much much OOCness. R&R please!


Our Greatest Mistake, a Fairy Tail fanfic.

[Actually, I've never dared to write a StiCy nor a RogueZa fic, but after reading Hachibukai's StiCy fic... I thought that _'Why not have another crack pair? RogueZa? That sounds nice. Sorry if my mind is twisted, but I love multiple love affairs._]

* * *

**Our Greatest Mistake Prologue**

* * *

Summary:

Lucy Heartfillia has long loved Sting since they were nine. She knows she wasn't for him and that his life is completely different. Now that she is in show business, she'll learn that fairness is something she doesn't need. Take what's hers and what's not, so she swore. Rogue has long loved Erza (even prior to her marriage with Sting). He never fared well with the guy and has since then placed second best. Well, never again, so he said. Fate will bring two fallen angels together and make them closer. Both will love all for the right reasons at the wrong time until they are stained and burnt.

Warnings: Multiple crack pairs. StiCy, StiZa, RogueZa and much much OOCness.

Characters:

1.)Erza Scarlet-Eucliffe: The Forgiving Heart

Her finding out of her great husband's affair shook her belief in love and marriage. She knew that she couldn't do anything to stop what has been happening. Erza, being eight months pregnant and a couple of weeks from her due date, was far from the image of perfection and beauty she once flaunted. The beautiful face of Japanese magazines and ads before turned into one aging plump.

2.)Rogue Cheney: The Dashing Devil

He has been in the business since his early teenage years. People come and go. Women, most certainly, came and went as he nurtured an empire of die-hard female fans that have literally been throwing themselves into him. Unknown to many though is that there is only one important woman in his life besides his next akin: and that's none other than Sting Eucliffe's wife and his only female confidante, Erza.

3.)Sting Eucliffe: The Resentful Lover

He is a GREAT lover. Other than being a good actor, Sting also mirrors perfection. He is a decent guy and an envied husband. He and Erza have exchanged vows and banns for almost four years now. Life since then has been pretty rocky for him. He exited Arashi and had trouble finding a good role. Who would want to hire a husband? His fame slowly died. To date, he hosts an evening variety show next to Natsu Dragneel.

4.)Lucy Heartfilia: The Beautiful Spectre

She is a simple lady with all the complication in life. She fell in love with a man she couldn't have. She has a sick mother who sparingly needs close medical attention. She never planned on entering Sting's life, but she did. She never wanted to wreck a family, but she willingly still did. She never wanted to fall again for the second time and make bigger mistakes, but she will.

* * *

_The prologue is a quick bird's eye view of each character's life. Erza is about to give birth to her and Sting's son and Sting is about to end his affair with Lucy. What will be left for these distant couple? Who is Lucy and why has she meddled in their relationship? How did everything happen? What's with Rogue? How will they cross fates?_

_Slowly, we'll get to the bottom of everything._

* * *

**Our Greatest Mistake Chapter 1: The Heartbreaks**

* * *

"Just one more push, Mrs. Eucliffe. One more," said the doctor who vehemently guided Erza through her arduous labor. "This may put a little pressure on you, but you'll definitely find it worth all the pain," she said as she softened her hold. "Once you get to see your bundle of joy."

Erza exerted tenfold more effort and pushed as hard as she could.

"Aaarrggghhh!" She exchanged breath and drops of sweat after each minute. "When t-this is d-done, I wanna see my son. Please, Dr. Chiba. Aaaarrgghhhh," she spoke as tears trailed down from her weary eyes.

"Yes you will," her doctor calmly replied, leaving Erza with a contented smile. "You will have all the time in the world to play with him. He'll surely be a good person. Probably taking after you and Sting."

The unknowing doctor's reply made Erza's head churn and her heart break (all the more)._ 'I'd give up everything just don't be like your father, son. Don't go 'round the town breaking every girl's heart. That's my only wish.' _"He'll be different," Erza returned with forbearing.

Second after second, her eyes started to dry out. "Call him Hiroshi, Dr. Chiba. He's a brave one. Hiroshi, my son," she whispered before blackening out.

"Mrs. Eucliffe, stay with us," the doctor pleaded. "Nurse, the oxygen mask. Quick!"

"Her heart rate is dropping," the nurse responded. "Dr. Chiba, this doesn't look good. The baby…"

As the attending doctor and nurses rushed inside the ER, Rogue prayed to all the gods in the Heaven for his one and only to have a safe delivery. "Please let her live, I beg you. Let them live," he prayed with his trembling voice as his hands clasped tighter.

A lady wearing a tight red dress came inside Sting's dressing room. "You look quite tired. Come here. I'll soothe everything for you." Slowly, she carefully unzipped her dress.

Sting looked over his shoulders and saw the very familiar figure of his tempestuous woman. He looked down and covered his face with his shaking hands. "Lucy, not now," he pleaded. "I don't have time for your games and this mess."

The woman was surprised with Sting's remark. All the more her world came tumbling down with what he uttered while he started wearing his coat. "My wife's waiting for me."

Lucy was flabbergasted, at a lost even. It was a dreadful rejection. "Is everything alright?" Confusion flooded her head. "Why are you saying that? What's wrong sweetheart? Here, I'll keep you sated."

"Stop!" Sting grabbed her shaking hands and guided them thoroughly for her to zip her dress back. He breathed heavily before grabbing hold of her supple shoulders. "Listen, Lucy," his eyes darted deeply onto hers. "You're nice, sweet, smart, talented. But…"

"Don't," Lucy cut Sting off, placing her fingertips on his tender lips. "Just don't give me the break-up line," she scoffed and shook her head. "Save it, Sting."

Sting could feel her tremble. He hesitated to speak and just pulled her for a warm consoling embrace. "I'm sorry. I am sorry."

"Don't. Didn't I say DON'T." With her fidgeting fingers, Lucy pushed Sting away from her. She gazed reluctantly into his eyes. "We both know THIS will happen. It's fate. _C'est la vie_."

She crossed the distance between them and left a soft peck on his lips before turning her back from him.

Her scent played around his nose for the last time as his softness remained on her lips._ 'I love you, Sting. I've loved you since we were young, even before Erza. I've loved you then and now. Can't you see?'_

"Be strong, carry on," she whispered as she tenderly closed her teary eyes._ 'Goodbye_.'

Lucy dragged her feet out of Sting's dressing room with her eyes reddened; not caring who she might bump into. Dialing her manager's number with shriveled force, she did.

"Amy, I think I'm going to die. I think I-I-I'm going to die without him."

"Rogue, how is she?" Sting asked as he took off his coat and placed it on the rack. "How's my baby?"

Patience was slowly siphoning out of Rogue's system so he opted not to respond for fear of saying something he may regret (or may not) in the future. As he fixed Erza's bedding, Sting came in close with ten more questions or lesser.

"I've asked how she's been doing," he cleared his throat. "My WIFE, how's see? My SON, how's he? Where are they?" Patience was something Sting did not possess.

Rogue glared at his direction but opted to keep his silence. He busied himself with Erza's bedding until he has finally arranged it according to his liking.

"Rogue, don't play deaf with me. Fuck, man! I'm here!" Sting snapped his hand right before Rogue.

"Erza's in the ER. Still in the ER." Not looking at Sting, Rogue continued fixing Erza's bed. "You're late," he muttered. "It's been 48 hours of labor and we haven't seen the slightest sight of your shadow."

"Yeah! I am a mess! A pretty pathetic husband, even!" Sting gave him a heavy look. "But I know why you're here. We both know why," he sparingly hissed in between words.

Rogue knew where Sting's words were directed. "And you are implying that..." He faced Sting and raised his brows as he rolled his long sleeves.

"Are you threatening me?" He crossed the distance between them and gave a slight push on Rogue's shoulder. "I've kept my silence far too long as you snuck behind my back and saw my wife! Don't even think for a second that I'm terrified by your presence."

The uncalled for accusation made Rogue's ears burn. "YOU, of all people, have no right to say that." He pushed Sting's shoulder as well and inched the remaining three-inch gap between them.

Sting scoffed at the intimidation Rogue tried to feed him and darted a heavier stare at the latter.

"You sicken me. You have no right to be Erza's husband." With one step, Rogue was able to collar Sting. He fumed and left a hard blow on Sting's face. "You and your mistress should rot in hell."

Faced down on the floor, Sting stood up after a couple of seconds to send an even stronger blow. "You, BASTARD!" Lodge another jab, he did out of fury. "Never ever talk to Lucy like that!"

At the sound of the culprit's name, Rogue turned his head. 'Lucy? Lucy Heartfillia? Could she be the one? The one they dub as the next _Kuroki Meisa_ is Sting's mistress?" Rogue pressed his tad bit swollen cheeks.

"I don't have time for this. If you wish to see Erza, stay and don't leave. Otherwise, I'll be doing you that favor," he warned Sting.

As Rogue vanished through the door, Sting balled his fists tighter. "Don't you dare." His grip tightened as blood slowly flushed through his face.

"Okay. Walk me through everything again. How did IT end?" Lucy's manager asked her for the tenth time.

Lucy glanced at her and sighed heavily. "Are you really trying to rub it on my face?" She protested.

"My God! Amy, I've already said for the hundredth time that Sting and I are done. Finish, zilch. Just like that. Don't make it anymore tragic than what it already is."

Amy grabbed the beer can and took a sip as she watched Lucy chug can after can. "Awhile ago you said you're dying. Now, you're telling me that you are perfectly fine?" She sighed. "Oh brother! You're giving me headaches worst than my twins are causing me."

"_Men! They'll come like drugs give you an all-time high then slowly kill you_." Lucy playfully raised the icy can in the air.

The two downed more than six cans of beer each and munched on Amy's special Alfredo pasta.

"Since we're having this talk about your moving on, Kitagawa-san has prepared a grand drama that you 'may' head as the main lead. Don't give me a sorry answer, okay?"

The heart-broken Lucy pretended not to hear a thing. The last thing she wanted was to work. "Can't we do it some other time? I wanna have a long vacay." Her smile turned into an awful frown. "Like Hawaii maybe?"

"I understand what you are going through. I honestly do but we haven't nailed any REAL project for you," the other girl replied. "Mind you, Lucy. I've invested so much on your career after witnessing your potential. You OWE me a lot and I've been a loyal confidante, haven't I?"

This lamentation reminded Sabine of all the hardship she and Amy went through just so as she could help her sick mother. A painful realization made her face stern.

_She only had one friend and now he's GONE._


End file.
